1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to portable staging equipment, and more particularly, pertains to a lightweight and portable support framework system for support of high strength and lightweight composite construction platform panels used to form the planar surface areas of a portable stage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art stage systems often included a large variety of components constructed without regard to weight and/or component commonality, and which also required components which were not readily aligned in the field. Prior art platform devices used for upper portable staging have often been of solid construction, thereby being heavy and weighty items which, due to the combination of size and weight, have been cumbersome and unwieldy for manual placement on a portable stage framework. Platform devices which were built of wood or other media having insufficient thickness would often have a spongy feel when walked upon and would not adequately support stage equipment such as larger and heavier musical instruments or other entertainment schemes. The environment in which the platform panel was used was also of concern. Often, stages were set up outside and left in place for days on end only to weather the elements such as rain, heat, cold, dampness, dryness and the like. Environmental changes would often cause warpage and other degradation of the platform panel or even cause laminate separation or rotting, such as in the case of a plywood-like member. After lengthy usage and re-installation, the platform panels would become worn and battered, thus rendering them unfit for proper and future serviceable use. Clearly what is needed is a support system and a platform member which is strong, lightweight, and durable with respect to the elements and handling by stage crew members.
The present invention provides a durable high strength and lightweight platform panel and support members which overcome the problems associated with the prior art devices.